


Tatort Ficlets

by kamelientee



Category: Tatort
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:43:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamelientee/pseuds/kamelientee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Verschiedene (alte) Tatort-Drabbles und -Ficlets.</p><p>(reposted from ff.net and LJ)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Na, Herr Professor? Gibt's 'was Neues?"

Frank Thiel betrat gewohnt skeptisch die Pathologie. Er musste nicht lange nach Boerne suchen. Unüberhörbar wühlte dieser in einer Schreibtischschublade.

"Thiel. Schön, Sie zu sehen", begrüßte er ihn, ohne aufzublicken. "Alberich müsste gleich mit den Befunden zurückkommen. Wenn Sie sich noch einen Moment gedulden…"

"Sicher." Thiel sah sich in dem sterilen weißen Raum um, bis etwas auf Boernes Schreibtisch seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. "Was ist denn das?" Er nahm das zarte Figürchen in die Hand, um es näher zu betrachten.

"Das, mein lieber Thiel, ist eine Glasfigur. Sie ist sehr…"

Ein lautes Klirren.

"… zerbrechlich."


	2. Chapter 2

Victor de Man trat aus dem Gerichtsgebäude in die Nachmittagssonne und war vollkommen zufrieden mit sich und der Welt. Er hatte nie daran gezweifelt, dass er als Sieger aus dieser – er stockte kurz in Gedanken ob der Frage, wie dieser unwillkommene, aber doch aufschlussreiche Zwischenfall betitelt werden sollte und nannte ihn dann kurzerhand – Sache hervorgehen würde.

Chris Gabriel, nein, Thorsten Lannert war also in Stuttgart, erstaunlich lebendig und hätte Victor de Man beinahe in ernste Schwierigkeiten gebracht.

De Man unterdrückte den Drang, laut zu lachen und beschränkte sich auf in diskretes Lächeln.

Es war wohl Zeit, Thorsten einen Besuch abzustatten.


	3. Chapter 3

Lannert schaute gequält auf die Uhr. Viel zu spät, um Besuch zu empfangen. Viel zu spät, bei jemandem zu klingeln. Vielleicht war die Nachbarin einsam. Vielleicht hatte Bootz etwas vergessen.

Zu müde, durch den Spion zu blicken, öffnete Lannert die Tür – und schlug sie sofort wieder zu, doch nicht schnell genug. Victor de Man hatte den Fuß zwischen Tür und Rahmen gebracht und drückte sie ohne Probleme wieder auf.

"Chris, Chris, was ist das für eine Art, einen alten Freund zu empfangen?" Tadelnd schnalzte de Man mit der Zunge und trat, die Tür hinter sich schließend, in Lannerts Wohnung ein.


	4. Chapter 4

Der Bürostuhl rollte ein Stück nach hinten als Lena sich schwerfällig darauf fallen ließ. Es war ein sehr anstrengender Tag gewesen, der ihr nur im ersten Moment ganz recht gekommen war nach Wochen mit Beschäftigung, die sich durch nichts anderes betiteln ließ als öder Büroarbeit.

Sie legte den Kopf an die Rückenlehne und schloss die Augen, bestrebt, einen Moment Ruhe zu bekommen, ehe das Leben weiterging.

Gerade abgedriftet in einen schläfrigen Dämmerzustand hörte sie weit entfernt, wie sich die Tür öffnete und Kopper mit dem ihr vertrauten Gang den Raum zur Kaffeemaschine durchschritt; erst ein zu lautes Klappern holte sie wieder zurück in die Wirklichkeit.

"Mach mir auch einen, bitte", murmelte sie und rieb sich die Augen.

"Ich wollte dich nicht wecken."  
Kopper sah entschuldigend zu Lena, die sich schon wieder aus ihrem Stuhl erhoben hatte und, noch immer schläfrig, dem Zischen und Schlurfen der Kaffeemaschine folgte.

"Wir bräuchten wirklich mal eine neue", sagte sie, die Maschine kritisch beäugend.

Sie sahen eine Weile schweigend zu, während sehr schwarzer Kaffe in den Behälter lief, bis er gefüllt und die Maschine wieder still war.

"Es sieht eher so aus, als bräuchtest du dringend ein Bett", bemerkte Kopper, Lena eine volle Tasse reichend.

"Hab doch jetzt Kaffee."  
Sie schmunzelte und lehnte sich, die Augen schließend, an Kopper.


End file.
